Double Surprises
by WildFlower084
Summary: After years of travelling and searching for Maeve, Sinbad and his crew finally settle down in the village of Kwarzax. But what was thought to be a quiet life is soon turned upside down by a little girl with red hair.
1. Arianna

**A/N: I wrote this story back in 2006 and even posted it on the website back then. Tonight, I decided to do some major editing to the story. Hope you like the second version of "Double Surprises". Let's keep the memory of Sinbad and its crew alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the show; I do own the storyline and the new characters though.**

* * *

It had happened some ten years earlier. A young woman had approached him. Her long and curly black hair along with her intense grey eyes had immediately grabbed his attention. She had taken a seat beside him by the roaring fire and, together, they had watched the flames dance for some time, silently. Sinbad was in no mood to talk. His thoughts were miles away from the crackling fire, in a world where his life had begun to make sense.

"I feel sadness in your heart," she had said after minutes of silence.

Her voice was melodious, almost out of this world. Nevertheless, Sinbad didn't want to talk about the sadness which filled his heart. Instead, he looked into her eyes and felt himself drown in the grey pools. Slowly, he leaned forward until their lips met. Passion immediately overtook them and they soon found themselves in Arianna's bedroom, away from prying eyes.

Soon, the sun was up and Sinbad was following his crew out of the village, towards the coast. Arianna followed them quietly, masking her presence so the crew wouldn't notice her. She watched as they loaded the Nomad, lifted the anchor and began to sail away. Sitting down on a large rock, she watched until the ship had disappeared in the horizon. Closing her eyes, her body returned to its original state.

Immediately, she heard a man's voice inside her head.

_Now that you got what you wanted, it's time for you to come back, my Dear._

Taking a deep breath, Maeve tore her gaze from the ocean and nodded.

_I know, Master Dim-Dim. Bring me back._

Instantly, she was back by her mentor's side, alone and heartbroken.

* * *

**Sorry the first installment is so short. I will post the second chapter real soon to make up for it. :) Don't forget to review!**


	2. Retirement

**A/N: Here is the second installment for this story. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise when Sinbad stepped on deck. For the first time in a week, pinkish rays colored the horizon and the sky had cleared, not a cloud in sight. The deck had dried over the night, yet the smell of the thunderstorm still lingered in the air. Sinbad took a deep breath and sighed in contentment.

Making his way to the front end of the ship, Sinbad looked out at the sea. Gentle waves were lazily crashing against the hull as the Nomad slowly sailed through the calm waters. Up ahead, a dot in the horizon informed him they were reaching their destination. His heart began racing mildly at the thought.

He had heard about the country from other sailors in different parts. Most of them had qualified it as paradise on Earth. Wonderful descriptions of the land and multiple villages had reached his ears. Since then, Sinbad had known where he would want to settle down. And now, here they were.

"Are you sure you want to quit sailing?" a voice asked behind him.

Sinbad turned to find a young man staring back at him. Not much taller than he was, he had golden brown hair that now fell to his shoulders. His chestnut eyes shared common genetics with a person Sinbad wished he could be able to forget.

Six years earlier, as the crew lay lazily across a beach, a long screech had interrupted their sunbathing. Dermott had flown from Bryn's glove to land in the sand, a few feet away. Before their eyes, the brown hawk had quickly morphed into a man.

"I'm human!" was all Dermott had said before he had collapsed on the sand.

Momentarily stunned, it had taken them a few seconds to realize what had happened. Sinbad and Bryn had run to the unconscious man. His features were scrawny and looked rather unhealthy, but Bryn sensed no black magic in his system. Whatever had happened, Dermott would be fine.

They had built a fire on the beach and ate as they waited for Dermott to come to.

Hours later, Dermott finally opened his eyes. Helped by Sinbad, he had sat down, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He had then explained what had happened on their parents' farm, fifteen years earlier, when Rumina had turned him into a hawk. Maeve, then 12 years old, had decided to dedicate her life to magic in order to change him back. Since the only way to revert a spell was to destroy the sorcerer who had casted it, Dermott deduced that Maeve had succeeded in her quest.

Later that night, Sinbad had awoken with a start. A man stood a few feet away from him, facing the water. Frowning, he had grabbed his sword and slowly made his way towards the man.

"There is no need for your sword, Sinbad."

Dim-Dim had turned around. Shocked, Sinbad had stopped in his tracks. The old man had then walked towards him.

"Really, Sinbad," Dim-Dim added, seeing that his former pupil still had his sword drawn. "Your sword won't do my body any damage."

To prove it, Dim-Dim had reached for the sword. Surprisingly, his hand cut right through it.

"You're dead," Sinbad had gasped.

Dim-Dim had nodded, slowly.

"Maeve not only succeeded in killing Rumina, but she got Turoc too. In a last attempt to do me some wrong, he killed me."

"What about Maeve?" Sinbad had asked, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"She's fine, my young boy. Probably better than she has been in a very long time. You should search for her."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"Alas, in death, my magical powers are useless. Time is running out, Sinbad. I must go back."

"NO!" Sinbad had cried, reaching for his master.

His fingers had grasped thin air.

"I'm not quitting for ever, Dermott," Sinbad replied, walking away from the front of the ship. "I'm just taking a little vacation."

"How long are you planning to stay in Manxa?" Dermott asked, following his captain, and trying to keep the despair he felt from reaching his voice.

Sinbad shrugged.

"I haven't thought it through, yet."

"What about Maeve?" Dermott added, desperately. "Don't you want to find her?"

A shadow passed over Sinbad's features. His desire to find his sorceress hadn't melted away with the years; in fact, it had gotten stronger and urgent with time. His eyes had searched every face in the crowd; his feet had walked thousands of miles in search of villages where Maeve could have been hiding. Despite all of that, Maeve was still nowhere to be found. He needed some time to clear his mind; he needed to heal his heart from the extreme disappointment it had felt whenever they'd returned to the ship, Maeve-less.

"You know I do," Sinbad replied, seriously. "Let's face, Derm; we have looked everywhere for her. It's been twelve years. I need to stop looking for her. We all need to take a break and relax. You do, too. Don't you want to know how it feels to live on land for a while?"

Dermott sighed. He knew his captain was right. They couldn't keep searching forever, going back and forth between islands and lands they had already searched. If Maeve didn't want to be found, Dermott was sure his sister knew how to make her presence unknown.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs leading to the deck reached their ears. Doubar was slowly making his way up, followed by a newly pregnant Bryn.

"Morning!" the big man boomed as he reached the deck.

"Good morning, Doubar," Sinbad replied, chuckling.

"What a nice day!" his older brother replied as he looked up at the sky. "How long before we reach Manxa?"

"We should be there by mid-day."

Doubar nodded, before making his way to the tiller. The man who had been holding it nodded in thanks, before walking off towards his cabin.

* * *

"What a beautiful landscape!" Firouz said, amazed by the beauty of the beach ahead.

"I have a weird feeling about this place," Bryn replied, her eyes squinting towards something only she seemed able to see.

"What's wrong _now_?" Sinbad replied, barely trying to camouflage his annoyance.

Bryn always seemed to find something wrong with every place they had stopped in. To be honest, she had been right many times. But, more often than not, her apprehensions had been unfounded.

"Nothing is _wrong_ with it. It does seem like the perfect place. There is just something I can't quit put my finger on."

"Maybe it's magic," Firouz replied.

Bryn shrugged, unconvinced.

"Longboats are launched!" Kamir yelled from the other end of the ship.

Sinbad looked up at his newest recruit.

Kamir had joined the crew nearly two years earlier. When they had first met him, the young man had been on his death bed. A mysterious illness had swept through the village, but only Kamir had seemed to have reacted badly to the virus. Firouz and Bryn had stayed behind for a few weeks, until Kamir had been strong enough to sail with them. A bond had soon formed between the three of them. Kamir developed a sudden interest for science, while Bryn had discovered a tenderer, less logical side of Firouz she hadn't known had been there. The couple was happily expecting their first child.

The crew slowly made their way down to the longboats and rowed to the shore. As they set foot on the warm sand, their eyes examined the new surroundings.

Tall and thick trees separated the small beach from the rest of the country. Bird chirped happily, hopping from one branch to the next. Little animals scurried through the tall grass, which blew slightly in the timid wind.

A small opening had been made through the trees. The crew gathered their belongings and set down the winding path. Pebbles crunched under their feet as the tall trees soon engulfed them.

"Where are we heading exactly?" Doubar asked.

Sinbad smiled.

"Wherever that path takes us."


	3. Brey

**A/N: Thank you to TiaKisu for reviewing the first two chapters. :)**

* * *

The air quickly warmed and the crew soon found themselves being grateful for the shade provided by the thick trees. The soft sound of waves hitting the shore grew fainter as they walked further up the path.

They walked in silence, each wondering about what was ahead. Bryn focused on the magical energy she was sensing across the country. It seemed to grow stronger as they walked, yet she couldn't pinpoint the exact location it originated from. If there were in fact sorcerers in Manxa, maybe she would be able to find a master to finally help her refine her magical skills. She had learned a lot from Maeve's spell books over the years and her powers had certainly become better with time; however, she sensed there was more to them than what she knew.

The baby kicked softly inside her stomach. Bryn smiled as she rubbed her stomach lovingly. They would also need to find a house, somewhere big enough so Firouz and she could have a large family. She also knew Firouz would want his own laboratory, which made her wonder if they would ever find a shelter that would accommodate both of their desires.

Dermott had his thoughts turned to his older sister. The fact that they still hadn't found her intrigued him. Why wasn't she coming back to them? Couldn't her magical powers have helped her locate them? He could understand his captain's decision to stop looking for a while. It must have been difficult for him to stay hopeful for so many years, only to be disappointed in every port they had stopped in. But Dermott couldn't live without his older sister. After everything they had gone through, they deserved to be a family again. Once they would be settled down in Kwarzax, Dermott would ask Sinbad for his permission to go look for his sister.

They had left the coast an hour earlier when the trees began to thin and voices could be heard up ahead. Motivated by the thought of having found civilization, the crew quickened their steps. Finally, they reached a large clearing inhabited by huts and small wooden buildings. Villagers greeted them as they walked through the hamlet. One of them, an older man with long grey hair and matching beard, informed them they had reached the hamlet of Brey.

Sinbad introduced the members of his crew. The man smiled at them kindly.

"We are looking for a nice place to settle down. Would you know a good place for us?" Sinbad asked their informant.

"Head East," the stranger replied, pointing to their right. "You will eventually reach the town of Kwarzax. You won't find a better place."

Sinbad thanked the man for his help and asked him if there was a place where they could spend the night. The stranger motioned towards a small inn near the outside of the village.

"You are, of course, welcome to stay as long as you want."

Sinbad nodded and led his crew towards the building.

* * *

Morning came quickly.

When the first rays of sunshine filtered through the shut blinds of his bedroom, Sinbad slowly opened his eyes and groaned quietly. Turning to his right side, he closed them once more and tried to fall back asleep. He wasn't sure exactly what had woken him. He had been dreaming. Pieces of it flashed inside his mind, none of the images making any sense. The crew had walked in a city and children had come to welcome them. He also remembered a stoned-bowl filled with crystal-clear water. In it, he had seen something. But what?

Sighing, he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and yawned. He wasn't sure whether the crew would be spending the day in Brey or if they should rather head east towards Kwarzax. Sinbad hadn't thought to ask the man how long it would take them to reach the next town.

Getting to his feet, he gathered his clothing and got dressed. The sun was barely up when he stepped outside the inn. The air was colder than it had been the previous night, making him shiver.

A noise behind him made him turn around. He was surprised to find Dermott stepping out of the inn, his arms folded in hopes of warming himself.

"Where are you going, Derm?" he asked his friend.

"I just thought I'd walk around a little bit and get to know this new land."

"I was thinking the same. Care to accompany me?"

Dermott nodded and the two men set off further up North. The hamlet was still quiet; none of the villagers seemed to be awake. Sinbad inhaled deeply, enjoying the calmness of the air. In no rush to speak, the men quietly walked out of Brey.

"I'm glad you invited me to tag along, Sinbad. I had been meaning to talk to you since you made your decision to retire, but I was waiting for us to be alone."

Sinbad remained silent, unsure where this conversation was going to lead.

"Is it about Maeve?" the sailor asked, when Dermott didn't go on.

The former hawk nodded.

"Did you love her?"

The bluntness of the question caught Sinbad off guard. Sighing, he took a seat on a tree stump.

"Maybe," he replied, repressing another sigh. "I did care deeply about her."

"Do you still have feelings for her?"

"I don't know, Dermott. It's been such a long time. Who knows how I would feel if I finally found her? It's been six years since the enchantment has been broken. For all we know, she could be married and have a family. I wouldn't to interfere with that."

Dermott chuckled at the thought of his sister being married.

"I don't really see my sister as marriage-material."

The comment made Sinbad smile.

"She really didn't like when you first met," Dermott continued, his eyes drifting back to a very far past. "She did not have nice things to say about you. I guess she knew you by reputation."

A smile sketched on his lips.

"But you can't hold it against her. My sister never really trusted anyone after her encounter with Rumina. She used to always see the good in people. Meeting Rumina changed the way she felt towards strangers."

"I guess that's natural," Sinbad replied, his mind replaying their first meeting.

Dermott nodded, still lost in images only he could see.

"What if we never find her, Sinbad?"

The worry in his friend's voice saddened him. His question echoed his own. What if Maeve didn't want to be found? What if she had left this world without them hearing about it? Dim-Dim hadn't visited him since that night six years ago. Why wasn't he helping them?

"Let's walk back," Sinbad decided, not wanting to walk down a dangerous thinking path.

The two men slowly made their way back to the village, in no rush the reach their destination. The sun slowly warmed the air around them as it climbed higher in the sky.

When they reached the clearing, they found the villagers awake and going about their business. Women carried buckets of water, as men gathered firewood for the morning meal. Children raced past them, giggling and squealing. Dermott's eyes followed their games.

"One day, Dermott, you will meet the woman of your life and start you own family," Sinbad said, reading his friend's thoughts.

Dermott nodded.

"But before I can settle down, I need to find Maeve."

Sinbad remained silent. Something told him that Dermott stay with them once they would reach Kwarzax.


	4. Rumor

**A/N: Just a little side note to inform you that I do accept anonymous reviews, in case some of you were wondering.**

* * *

Her eyes still filled with sleep, Maeve quietly made her way to the kitchen. The night had been fairly short. Just like it did during the winters of Kwarzax, the temperature would drop drastically over the night. Maeve had got up several times to relit the fire in order to prevent herself from freezing to death in her sleep.

She opened the shutters, casting pinkish rays of sunshine into the dark room. Outside, the neighborhood was still quiet. Soon enough, it would be filled with laughing children, travelers, and vendors calling out to the crowd passing by. Mothers would be working around their backyards, hanging clothes out to dry or harvesting from their gardens, while their husbands would be heading off to work or fixing their homes.

Maeve sighed. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to her new lifestyle. After studying under Dim-Dim's wing, traveling the seas with Sinbad and the crew, and defeating Rumina's plans, her new life bored her. It had been for her daughter's sake that she had settled down after defeating Rumina. She could have easily found her way back to the Nomad, but Brianna had been barely three years old. She hadn't been able to force the life of a sailor on a toddler.

Grabbing a pot and a knife, she began peeling the potatoes for this morning's breakfast, her stare lost in past memories. It was the sound of hurried footsteps through the empty house that brought her back to reality. Moments later, a red-haired child was joining her in the kitchen.

Sitting down at the table, Brianna began forming fire balls within her hands.

"Brianna, could you wait for your lesson with Master Francis? You'll burn down our house," Maeve said, disapprovingly.

The fire ball reintegrated the young girl's hand.

"I won't burn anything, Mother," Brianna replied. "Besides, I need to practice. If I don't, Master Francis won't be happy with me."

The nine-year-old formed another fire ball in her hand.

"I'm sure Master Francis will understand that it's too dangerous to play with fire in a wooden house. Now stop what you're doing and help me set the table."

Brianna was about to reply when her mother momentarily froze, her knife hanging in mid-air. The young girl frowned.

"Are you alright, Mother?" she asked, concerned.

A jolt of electricity ran down Maeve's spine, making her shudder. Maeve turned to her daughter, who was still staring at her, her eyes filled with anxiety. Maeve forced a smile that she hoped looking reassuring.

"I'm okay, Bree."

Maeve turned back to their meal, her thoughts racing through her mind. She couldn't explain to her daughter the feeling she had just experienced: a familiar voice inside her head, calling her name, only to be replaced, mere seconds later, by a sense of dread. The voice had vaguely resembled her brother's. How could it possibly be? Dermott was miles away on the sea with Sinbad. Even their strong connection couldn't travel that many miles between them.

"Mother," Brianna risked to say, after minutes of silence, "do you think I'll ever meet my father?"

Maeve closed her eyes and sighed.

For the last couple of months, Brianna had been asking a lot of questions concerning the father she had never met. To this day, Maeve had brushed off her questions by simply changing the subject. She didn't feel ready yet. How could she explain to a nine-year-old girl that, in a moment of pure weakness, she had transformed herself into another woman to be able to share an intimate moment with the man she had secretly loved for many months?

"When you're older and you know how to use your magic, we'll go looking for him."

"You promise?" Brianna replied, looking up at her mother, hope filling her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Yes, I promise. But for now, I suggest you forget about him and concentrate on setting the table for breakfast, like I asked you to."

A soft knock reached their ears. In an instant, Brianna was on her feet and rushing to the door. She found her best friend on the other side.

"Mother, could I go play with Paula?"

Maeve shook her head, a smile twitching at her lips. Understanding that she wouldn't be able to get her daughter to set the table now that her friend was here, she acknowledged her request.

"Don't go too far," Maeve warned. "I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

But Brianna was already outside, shutting the door behind her before the end of her mother's sentence. The two friends set off to gather the rest of their playgroup.

Paula and Brianna had been neighbors and best friends since Maeve had settled down in Kwarzax. The two girls studied magic with Master Francis, who often brought them to Brey and other villages to meet with other magical children. But the sorceresses had other friends of their own.

Laura was the first one to join their group that morning. The nine-year-old brunette lived further down the small road. She was no sorceress, but she loved being entertained by her friends' magic. Her little brother, Samuel, sometimes tagged along. This morning, her preferred the quietness of his home.

On their way to their friend Corey's house, they crossed path with Leo, the youngest of the bunch. At 7 years old, he was a quiet child. Brianna suspected him of having supernatural powers far greater than those she had, but the young boy always denied it.

Finally, there was Corey. At ten years old, she was the oldest of the group and the self-proclaimed leader. Unlike her two friends who trained hard to develop their magic skills, Corey seemed to have them since birth. She could easily manipulate the four elements and, at times, Brianna thought her friend could predict the future. But, much like Leo, Corey denied such allegations.

Having gathered their crew, the friends set off for the village square where they would watch the vendors set up their carts for the day. Up ahead, they noticed a gathering of people. Curious, the friends headed straight for them. All were speaking rather excitedly. The kids made their way to the front of the pack where a man stood.

"He's just come from Brey," a woman said to a newcomer. "He said he has seen Sinbad the sailor and his crew."

The crowed murmured excitedly. Brianna looked over at Paula, who shrugged. Neither of them knew who Sinbad was.

"I swear, I saw him with my own eyes," the man said. "He is looking for a place to settle down. He says he has quit sailing."

Again, murmurs swept across the crowd. They had all heard of Sinbad's tales of adventures. Women knew his reputation and men spoke of his achievements.

"Maybe he will stop in Kwarzax," one woman said, hopeful.

The friends walked out of the crowd and slowly headed back towards their homes.

"Who's Sinbad?" Brianna asked when they were out of earshot.

Paula, Leo and Laura shrugged.

"Seriously, you don't know who Sinbad is?" Corey replied, disbelievingly. "He's the captain of The Nomad. Everyone knows his name. He has travelled the seven seas with his crew over the years. I heard my mother say he was looking for his long-lost love who fell overboard during a thunderstorm, but I think it's just a legend. No one knows her name."

"Whoever she is," Brianna said, "I guess he isn't looking for her anymore."

A door opened on their right.

"Brianna, breakfast is ready."

Brianna excused herself to her friends and rejoined her house.


	5. Welcome

**A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews. Here is the next installment. **

* * *

After taking the first meal of the day with the villagers at the inn, the crew began their journey to Kwarzax. Just as they had been told, the path soon turned to the West. Taking a deep breath, Sinbad walked off the path and stepped into the thick forest, his crew behind him. The temperature quickly grew warmer as they walked through the thick forest. Eventually, the trees began to think and sunshine burned the top of their heads.

At mid-day, they stopped at the edge of a small river. Bryn and Firouz distributed the food given to them by some villagers and the crew ate silently, observing their surroundings and imagining the village ahead. No one knew how long they would have to walk before reaching their destination. The man in Brey had forgotten to inform them. To prevent arriving after nightfall, Sinbad hurried the crew through the woods.

"I wonder how many towns this country has," Firouz said after minutes of silence.

All eyes shifted to their captain, the only one of them who knew a thing about their new home.

"I heard the country stretches for miles. No one quite knows where it ends. Who knows how many towns there are. That will be for us to find out."

"Are you planning on traveling the country, Sinbad?" Dermott replied, chuckling.

"Maybe."

Silence fell once again.

If truth be told, Sinbad hadn't given much thought to what would happen once they would reach their destination. Travelling through Manxa was appealing for someone who was used to sailing the seas.

Leaves and twigs cracked under their step. Slowly, the quietness of the woods was disrupted by faint shrieks and laughter up ahead.

"We must be getting close to Kwarzax," Bryn said.

"Seems like a big town judging by the noise," Doubar said.

A child appeared in front of them. The little boy, no more than four years of age, stopped abruptly in his tracks at the sight of the strangers.

"Why hello," Sinbad said to the newcomer, crouching down at his level. "What's your name?"

The boy stared at them with his blue eyes from under his blond curls. Smiling shyly at them, his eyes flickered to each adult.

Before Sinbad could say anything else, a voice sounded from behind the child.

* * *

Brianna quickly made her way to her friend's younger brother, who seemed rooted to his spot. Without glancing at the adults before her, she grabbed the young boy's hand.

"Don't run away from us again," she warned him. "You could have gotten lost."

Brianna tugged at his hand, but Paul would not budge. As though noticing the crew, she turned to them.

"He's my neighbor," she explained, apologetically. "I hope he didn't bother you."

"Not at all," Sinbad replied, slowly standing up, his eyes mysteriously drawned to the young girl before him.

The two children were immediately joined by several others. As each of them scolded the little boy for evading their watch, Corey turned her attention to the newcomers. By the way they were dressed, she could immediately tell they were not from the southern parts of Brey.

"Who are you?" she demanded, forgetting the manners her parents had taught her.

The children fell silent.

"Corey!" Paula whispered, aghast.

Sinbad simply chuckled at the girl's impoliteness. He had seen worse welcomes in some of the towns he had come across.

"My name is Sinbad and…"

"You're Sinbad?" Paula replied, surprised.

"Yes…" Sinbad said, unsure.

"They've all been talking about you in town!" Laura added, excited to meet the object of the rumor that had swept through the town.

Doubar chuckled loudly at the child's innocent words.

"And this is my crew: Doubar, Bryn, Firouz, Rongar, Kamir, and Dermott."

Brianna's eyes shifted to the youngest man. Her mother had spoken often of her younger brother by that name. Could they be the same person? With his golden brown hair and his hazel eyes, he definitely didn't look like her mother.

As though sensing her gaze, Dermott turned to her. Brianna immediately looked away, missing the inquisitive stare of her uncle.

"What brings you to Kwarzax on this fine day?" Corey asked, all manners back into her system.

"We have traveled miles on the sea because we have heard magnificent things about the country of Manxa and we were thinking about settling down here," Firouz replied.

"I'm sure you'll love it!" Laura replied. "Kwarzax is a really nice city. There are a lot of fun things to do. We've also got sorcerers who do _real_ magic. Corey, Paula, and Brianna are sorceresses, you know. They study with Master Francis."

Corey straightened in pride, her expression turning serious.

"We've learned to fight with our magic, too. I can't remember how many beasts I've killed!"

"Corey, stop telling lies!" Brianna said, before turning to the crew. "Don't listen to her. There aren't any beasts in this country."

"There were when Rumina was alive!" Corey replied, indignantly.

The children fell quiet. Though all of them were too young to truly remember Rumina's reign of terror, they had heard the tales from the elders many times.

"You really are sorceresses?" Bryn asked, quirking an eyebrow, unconvinced.

The three sorceresses nodded.

"Show them, Bree," Laura nudged her friend.

Brianna concentrated and a small fire ball emanated from her hand. Sinbad's eyes widened in shock; looking at the little girl, he immediately noticed her curly red hair and her chocolate brown eyes. He turned to Dermott who was also looking at the little girl strangely.

"May I ask your name?" Sinbad asked her.

But before Brianna could reply, a voice sounded in the distance.

"Paula!" an older woman said, approaching the group. "I'm going to the market and I would like you to keep an eye on your brothers and sisters."

"Yes Mother," Paula replied.

Paula's mother reached the group and stopped.

"Oh and Brianna, Dear, your mother is looking for you. She says you'll be late for your magic lessons if you don't hurry."

As though noticing the crew for the first time, the woman smiled.

"Welcome to Kwarzax, travelers."

"We were wondering where we could spend the night," Sinbad replied.

"In the market, you will find an inn. I'm sure the innkeeper will have enough rooms for your crew. Follow me."

Outside the woods, the group separated. Sinbad watched the red-haired girl walking away from the group towards a quieter neighborhood before she disappeared between two houses. Frowning, he followed Paula's mother to the inn.

The resemblance to Maeve was uncanny. But Maeve didn't have a daughter, did she? By his reaction, Sinbad was sure Dermott had also noticed the similarities between his sister and the child. But, whoever she was, Sinbad would have to wait to get his answers. The town was so big, he doubted he would ever see her again.

* * *

**And father and daughter have been reunited... They just don't know it yet ;)**


	6. The Oracle

**A/N: Glad to hear you are enjoying the story. Here is one of the chapters you have been waiting for.**

* * *

"Mr. Sinbad!"

Sinbad groaned in his sleep. Ignoring the voices, he turned to his side.

"Mr. Sinbad!" said the voice, a little louder.

The captain slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His mind was fogged with sleep. Unsure he had in fact heard voices he got to his feet and quietly walked to the window. Through the squared-hole in the wall, the night was dark and stars illuminated the sky. He shivered in the cold air.

At the bottom of his window stood three children; he immediately recognized them as part of the welcoming party earlier that day. His eyes instantly went to the red-haired child. Wrapped in a blanket, like her two other friends, she wore nothing less but her nightgown and her sandals.

"Shouldn't you girls be in bed?" he heard himself whisper into the night.

"There's something we need to show you," Brianna replied, ignoring his question. "Please come down, Mr. Sinbad."

Sinbad sighed loudly. There was something about the red-headed child that prevented him from denying her anything. Telling them to wait where they were, he dressed quickly and silently exited his room.

Outside, the air seemed colder and Sinbad immediately cursed himself for not bringing a blanket himself. Crossing his arms against his chest, he hoped to warm himself.

"This way," Corey whispered as she took the lead.

Frowning, Sinbad followed the children.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked them as they left the village square and began heading towards the forest.

Corey simply shushed him.

Minutes passed. The small group walked quietly through the empty town and through the equally silent forest. Eventually, they reached a small cave in the middle of a large clearing. A rock was blocking the entrance. Corey waved her hand over the boulder and whispered an incantation Sinbad didn't catch. The rock slid sideways. Then, from her under blanket, she took out a lantern and magically lit it. Still in silence, they entered the humid cave.

The children might have been small enough to walk through the tunnel, but Sinbad bent his head to keep it from hitting the top of the cave. He wasn't sure where the children were leading him or what they were up to; he just hoped he hadn't been led into a trap.

The tunnel slowly got larger with each step. Finally, they reached a large alcove where stood an empty fountain. Behind it, Sinbad could distinguish what looked like a column of stone. The children headed straight for it.

"This is an oracle," Corey explained, pointing to a basin on top of the short column. "It can show you the past and the present, when you know how to use it well."

"I don't know how to use it," Sinbad replied, confused as to what he was supposed to do with it.

"It's not for you," Brianna said.

His eyes immediately shifted to her, as though he had forgotten she was there. The nine-year-old blushed under his stare and turned her gaze to the oracle.

"You see, Mr. Sinbad, lately I've been having these questions about my past and my mother refused to answer them. Today, I turned to my Master and he brought me to this oracle. He said that I would be able to get some answers to my questions."

Sinbad's throat was dry. What was Brianna going to show him? And how did it concern him?

Nervously, Brianna waved her hand over the basin. Crystal-clear water appeared. Her mother would be really angry with her when she would find out, but Sinbad had the right to know who she was. And she deserved to finally have her father after nine years.

Taking a deep breath to gather up some courage, she whispered the incantation:

"It is not good

To dwell on the past

But show me what truly happened

So I can know at last."

Curious, Sinbad looked into the basin.

Blurred colors were spinning dizzily across the water. Slowly, they came into focus until a picture-perfect image appeared at the bottom of the oracle. And what Sinbad saw surprised him.

He saw himself, walking through a village. Kamir was not with them, and Dermott was still perched on Bryn's arms. He deduced the images dated from ten years earlier.

Arianna soon stepped into the oracle. He watched as she introduced herself to the crew, her eyes lingering a little longer on him. He remembered how she had made his heart race faster and harder in his chest. For hours, her eyes and her face had haunted him. He had been unable to resist her.

Suddenly, the image disappeared and the blurred-colors reappeared. The phenomenon only last a couple seconds this time before a new image came into focus. This time, the crew was getting ready to leave the island. They were heading back to the ship. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed Arianna following them from a distance. He hadn't known about her presence then.

He watched as she perched herself on a large, flat rock. Her eyes never leaving the Nomad, she watched them prepare the ship to sail. As it began to sail away, her lips trembled slightly and a few tears escaped her dark brown eyes. Then, as she angrily wiped away the tears, she morphed back into her original self.

His heart stopped as he recognized his former friend. Maeve was now standing where Arianna had been mere seconds ago.

"It was Maeve?" he murmured, transfixed by what he was seeing.

Images of their time together flashed before his eyes. Is that why he had felt such a strong connection to Arianna, because she was secretly Maeve? None of it made any sense. Sinbad turned to Brianna, but before he could say anything else, she motioned to the bowl.

"Look, there's more," she said, her voice betraying her nervousness.

Sinbad dragged his gaze back to the water. A new scene had replaced the former one. Maeve and Dim-Dim were now standing on a small beach and appeared to be practicing magic when Maeve suddenly froze. Turning around, she dashed towards the house. Inside the house, she stopped in front of a closed door. Pushing it slowly opened, she walked inside.

A small crib stood at the far end of the room in which lay a small baby with short, reddish hair. Her brown eyes were staring in plea at her mother as her mouth was opened wide in what Sinbad deduced were cries.

Brianna could feel her heart beat harder and harder in her chest. Any second now, Sinbad would be figuring out who the baby was. Soon enough, he would know she was his daughter. And, for a splint second, Brianna wondered if that's what she truly wanted.

"Maeve had a baby?" Sinbad asked, looking up from the oracle.

"Enough," Brianna said, waving her hand over the water.

The image disappeared and the water turned back into its original crystal-clear form. The three girls waited in silence, none of them daring to say a word. Sinbad seemed lost in his thoughts and Brianna wished she could hear them. At least she know how he felt about the news.

Laura and Corey nervously glanced at each other from behind the father and daughter.

"Dim-Dim brought her to another dimension. How could she…"¸

His head snapped in realization as the pieces began to fit together.

"I'm that baby's father?" he asked, turning to Brianna.

"Well, she's no baby _now_!" Corey said. "It happened ten years ago."

"Yes, you are," Brianna replied, casting an angry glare at her friend.

Sinbad nodded numbly as reality began to sink in. He had a child.

Suddenly, his head began to spin and he felt the need to sit down. Not wanting to scare the children, he composed himself.

"Where are they now?" he asked, though he sense he already knew the answer. "Maeve and the child, where are they?"

Brianna took a deep breath.

"Well, the child is standing in front of you at the moment."

Sinbad's heart momentarily stopped. So he hadn't imagined the family resemblance between the two sorceresses. Maeve _was_ Brianna's mother, which made Brianna his daughter. He knew he should have been happy with the thought of having a child, yet the emotions raging inside of him were more of anger and betrayal. How could have Maeve not told him about their daughter? How could she have not come straight to him after Rumina's defeat?

"Please say something," Brianna said, pleadingly.

Her voice brought him back to reality. The words were stuck in his throat. There was nothing he could say at the moment to make her feel better about the situation. He would need some time to deal with what he had learned tonight.

"Let's walk back to town," he replied, his voice cracking.

Lowering her head, Brianna led the way out of the cave. Corey and Laura, sensing their friend's sadness, followed them in equal silence.

Outside the cave, the fresh air made them shiver under their blankets. Corey moved the rock back into its original spot. Awkwardness hung above them. Laura and Corey hung back, offering father and daughter some privacy.

"Come on, I'll walk you girls back home," Sinbad said as he set off towards the forest.

The three girls followed him back to Kwarzax in silence.

Once Corey and Laura had been brought back to the comfort of their homes, the reunited pair made their way back up the sandy street.

"This is where I live," Brianna said, when they had reached her house.

Sinbad nodded. Instinctively, his eyes turned to the darkened windows. Somewhere in that house, Maeve was fast asleep, oblivious to the fact that she had changed his entire life tonight. A tiny spark of anger mixed with a sense of yearning for her company flared inside of him.

"Will I be able to see you again?"

Sinbad looked down at his daughter. Her eyes were looking at him expectantly and, just as he had felt earlier that night, he found himself incapable of refusing her request.

"Of course," he replied, his heart swelling with fatherly love for the first time this evening.

A smile illuminated her features.

"How about tomorrow night?" she asked, excitedly.

Sinbad chuckled at her eagerness.

"Okay, but you let me come and get you this time. It's not safe for a child to be walking alone at night."

Sinbad half-expected her to argue, like Maeve would have done, but Brianna simply nodded.

"Good night, Father."

Again, something tugged at Sinbad's heart and he wondered if he would ever get accustomed to being called that.

"Good night, Brianna."

With one last look, he spun around and began walking away.

"Please don't be mad at my mother."

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to look at her, but Brianna had already disappeared into the house, leaving her father standing in the darkness.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sure it's not _exactly_ the reunion all of you were waiting for but, be honest, how many of you would jump for joy at finding out, nine years later, that you have a daughter? ;)**


	7. Suspicions

**A/N: Sorry it took a long time to update. The story is now changing slightly, so it might take me a bit longer to update because I'm not only editing, I'm rewriting. Hope you like this chapter. It took me a long time to be satisfied with it! :P**

* * *

Beads of sweat pearled Maeve's forehead. The heat was overwhelming in the kitchen where she had been washing the dirty dishes. Grabbing the water basin, she slowly walked to the back of the house. She emptied the filthy water in the backyard, before setting the basin on the ground and wiping her forehead with the back of her sleeve. The cold season, as the residents of Kwarzax called the months of November through April, was slowly coming to an end. Soon, even the nights, now cold and windy, would be hot and humid.

The intensity of the afternoon sun made her squint. Adjusting the bandana she now wore whenever she did housework, she brought the basin to the water pump, casting a glance to her vegetable garden on her left.

As she began to pump some clean water into the basin, Maeve let her mind wander to the previous night. Noises had pulled her from her sleep: a door had closed, soon followed by deliberately slow and quiet steps through the silent house. She knew it had to be Brianna. She would have recognized her footsteps through a crowded house. The question remained: what had she been doing out in the middle of the night? It wasn't unusual for Brianna to go out at night; Master Francis often did astronomy lessons when the skies were clear. On the other hand, if she had been with her Master, Brianna would have told her. Maeve had taught her daughter to be honest in all circumstances. Then, what had she been doing outside the previous night?

The basin overflowed, bringing Maeve back to reality. Emptying a portion of the water, she slowly walked back inside.

She was getting ready to scrub the floors when hurried footsteps made her look up from her crouching position.

"Where are you going?" Maeve asked her daughter as the child dashed through the kitchen and headed for the front door.

Brianna stopped short of the door and turned to her mother. She could sense her mother's intense gaze on her and she stared back, equally strong.

"I'm going to the clearing with Corey. I'll be back before dinner."

Then, before her mother could ask any more questions, Brianna opened the door and stepped outside.

Maeve shook her head before turning back to the dirty floor. Whatever her daughter was up to, her questions would have to wait for dinner.

* * *

Brianna hated lying to her mother, but Sinbad had explicitly asked her to keep their meetings a secret until he was ready to tell the world about their reunion. Though she didn't really understand his nervousness, she gladly accepted his request. After all, meeting him in secret only meant having her father to herself for a little while longer.

They had been meeting every night, for a few hours, since their reunion five days earlier. Every time, Sinbad had concentrated on his daughter and her life, never once questioning her about her mother. He would let her talk about her studies with her Master, her dreams of becoming a Master herself in the future, her life since Rumina's defeat, and her friends. Never once would he ask her about Maeve, even when his heart would squeeze painfully whenever he looked into his daughter's eyes. With each meeting, Sinbad could see the resemblance between Brianna and Maeve; and, as the days passed, his desire to see his former crew mate grew unbearably stronger.

Today, they had agreed to meet in the afternoon. Making sure her mother wasn't watching her through the window, Brianna made her way towards the forest bordering her neighborhood. When she reached her destination, she noticed Sinbad hadn't arrived. Lying down on the grass, she looked up at the sky and watched the clouds gliding slowly across the blue background.

A noise behind her made her sit up and look. Sinbad was making his way to her. A smile stretched across her lips as her father took a seat beside her.

"I think she's beginning to suspect something," Brianna said.

"What makes you say that?"

Brianna shrugged.

"I don't know; a feeling, I guess. But I don't think she knows it's you I'm meeting every day. Why would she? She doesn't know you're here."

"Does she ever talk about me?"

His voice cracked slightly in nervousness. The question had been burning his tongue for nearly a week.

Brianna shook her head.

"Up until I saw you in the oracle, I didn't know she knew you. She never talks about her past. I didn't know why she needed to kill Rumina until last year, when I asked her. But she never wanted to talk about you… my father, I mean. I would ask questions and she would just dismiss them, telling me my father was a traveler. She never told me where she met him or why he had left. I didn't even know she was part of a crew."

A nagging sadness tugged at his heart. Was there a reason Maeve had completely cut herself off from them?

"We fought Rumina together for a year before she fell overboard during a sea storm," Sinbad informed her. "Dim-Dim rescued her and brought her to his dimension to protect her from Rumina and Turoc."

"I asked Master Francis why he thought my mother hadn't told me about you. He said maybe it was because she was ashamed by what she had done."

"It's possible."

"But what did she do that was wrong?"

"There are a lot of things adults do that they are not proud of, Brianna."

Brianna nodded, not quite understanding what her father had meant.

"Why haven't you told my mother that you loved her when she was part of your crew?"

To that, he had no answer. Why _hadn't_ he told Maeve how much he cared about her? There had been the frequent flirting, lingering gazes, and smiles. There had been conversations under the stars and plenty of worrying for the other's safety. So why hadn't he told her? He certainly never had any problems admitting his interests to other women.

"I don't know, Bree. I really don't know."

The pair fell silent once more.

"It's not too late, you know," Brianna said, her eyes focusing on the shaped-clouds. "To tell her you love her; it's not too late."

Sinbad's heart skipped a beat.

"We'll see. I'm… I'm not ready to see her yet."

Though the anger had faded over the past days, it had been replaced by a sense of uncertainty. What if their chemistry had been nothing but a figment of his imagination? What if the years spent apart had changed them? Twelve years was a long time. And even though they now had a daughter between them, it would not bring back the love they had felt towards each other if that love had disappeared.

Seeing his daughter's pout, Sinbad sighed.

"I promise I will go see her, Brianna. But for now, there are other people I would like you to meet."

* * *

**A/N: Do I hear family reunion? ;)**


	8. Truth

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay! I had forgotten this chapter was ready for reading. :S**

* * *

Sinbad accompanied his daughter back to the village. At the village square, they said goodbye before heading their separate ways. Sinbad needed some time to think about how he would introduce his daughter to his crew. After all, they didn't know about Maeve's disguised visit or her presence in Kwarzax. How would Dermott react knowing his long-lost sister was in the same town? He didn't want Dermott to barge in Maeve's life before he talked to her first. They needed to settle things between them before she could be reunited with the crew. On that thought, he began exploring his new home.

On her part, Brianna walked back to her house. Walking in, she found her mother sitting at the kitchen table, head in her hands. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and motioned to her daughter to sit beside her.

"What's wrong, Mother?" Brianna asked her, concerned.

"I think it's time I tell you the truth, Bree," Maeve answered.

Sensing what her mother was on the verge of telling her, Brianna took a seat.

"I'm sorry I never told you about your father," Maeve started. "He was a nice man. His name is Sinbad and he is a very well-known sailor. Thirteen years ago, I embarked on his ship. He was to bring Dim-Dim and I to Rumina's home so we could destroy her. Unfortunately, things didn't turn out the way we expected them to and Dim-Dim was sent to another dimension by Turoc, Rumina's father."

Brianna listened intently. Maeve had never spoken so freely about her past and Brianna found herself transfixed by the story.

"I stayed on the Nomad, your father's ship. We searched everywhere for Dim-Dim all the while we tried to stop Rumina's evil attempts to conquer the world. But a year later, I fell overboard during a sea-storm. Sinbad dived in after me, but he couldn't rescue me. The waves were too strong and I was soon engulfed by them. I never learned to swim and I could feel myself being dragged down towards the bottom of the sea. Just when I thought I was going to die, I felt a strong energy pulling me upward. Soon, I found myself lying on warm sand and Dim-Dim was standing beside me."

Maeve paused, reliving that painful day. She remembered clearly Sinbad's expression as it dawned on him that they wouldn't find her any time soon. Sadness tugged at her heart and her desire to see him again grew stronger.

"A few years after my rescue, I needed to see the crew again. Dim-Dim sent me to an island which was being attacked by some of Rumina's creatures. Using a potion Dim-Dim had concocted, I morphed myself into a woman called Arianna so I could help them without being recognized. We spent a few days together; and when I came back to Dim-Dim, I realized I was pregnant with you."

Maeve hoped that this short version would satisfy her daughter's curiosity.

"When you were born, Dim-Dim helped me raise you, but no one can replace your father in your life. I would have told you earlier, Bree, but you were too young to understand."

Brianna nodded, dumbfounded by what she had just heard. Seeing it in the oracle had been one thing; hearing her mother recalling these past memories made the situation even more real. A question still burned the tip of her tongue.

"Why didn't you go look for him if you knew who he was? He was travelling with Uncle Dermott; you could have seen him again."

Maeve sighed.

"You were two years old when Rumina was destroyed. I didn't want to force upon you a life on a ship. It's very dangerous and I didn't want to risk losing you in a storm like the one that almost killed me. But now, I think it's time. It's time for us to go look for my brother and your father. I know an easy way to find them. Dermott and I used to be connected through our minds. If I concentrate hard enough, I might be able to do it again."

Brianna nodded.

"Yeah, Mother, try that."

Before her mother could add something else, the nine-year-old had pushed back her chair and had headed for the door. Not bothering to tell Maeve where she was going, she ran straight down to the village square. The market was crowded, Maeve wouldn't find her. Brianna stopped in her tracks, out of breath. She needed to find her uncle. She knew she couldn't force him to ignore his sister's call, but she could at least prevent him from telling her where he was.

At the inn, she asked the woman working behind the counter to fetch her uncle. The tall man arrived minutes later, confused. His eyes fell on the young girl and, for a split second, Brianna thought he knew who she was. She stared bravely back at him.

"Can I help you, Miss?" he asked her, unsure how to address her.

"Can we talk? Outside?"

Frowning, Dermott nevertheless followed her through and outside the market to a row of wooden benches. Uncle and niece sat down. Dermott couldn't help but glance at the red-haired child who truly resembled Maeve at the same age.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dermott asked.

Brianna took a deep breath. Her heart felt as though it was going to beat out of her chest, but she had no time to waste. If Maeve contacted her brother, Dermott needed to know the truth beforehand.

"I am your niece," Brianna replied, bluntly.

"I'm sorry?"

"My mother is Maeve, your sister," Brianna added. "And Sinbad is my father."

"But, how is that even possible?"

He would have remembered if Maeve had had… intercourse with their captain. She would have told him or he would have read it in her mind.

"Never mind that for now, it doesn't matter. My mother is going to contact you. I'm not sure when exactly. It could be tonight, or even over the next few days. Although I can't force you not to answer her, I thought I could instead ask you to… lie about your current whereabouts."

Dermott frowned.

"And why would I do that?"

Brianna sighed.

"Sinbad isn't ready to see my mother, and she wants to go look for him. I'm not ready to share him with her either. I know you and my mother used to be very close when you were my age."

"Yes, we were. You can see how difficult it will be for me to stay away from her once she contacts me."

Brianna nodded before dropping her gaze to the ground. Her foot toyed with a rock on the ground, rolling it left and right.

"Is Sinbad really your father?" Dermott asked. "It just seems so far-fetched."

"How come?" the young asked, looking back up at her uncle.

Dermott chuckled as he reminisced his sister's time on the ship.

"Sinbad and Maeve were two _very_ independent people. As you know, we had a mental connection and, a few times, I was able to get a glance at her thoughts. Neither would admit their feelings for one another, but your parents were very much in love. Sinbad cared about my sister and protected her against anything."

Brianna smiled. She liked the idea of her parents deeply caring for one another.

"Why didn't they admit that they were in love?"

Dermott shrugged.

"Who knows? Doubar, your uncle on your father's side, loved to tease and torment them about it. He found it very funny."

"It seems like you were all very good friends."

"Yes, we are."

Dermott turned his gaze to his young niece and led it linger adoringly. The young girl stared back at him with those chocolate brown eyes which reminded him of his older sister. Her red curls fell way below her shoulders and freckles were sprinkled over her cheekbones.

"You remind me of Maeve when she was your age. She…"

Dermott suddenly turned glassy-eyed and Brianna instantly knew what was going on.

_Little brother…_

Brianna jumped, startled. She had heard it too.


	9. More Suspicions

**A/N: I'm back! I'm really hoping to finish this story over the next couple of weeks. I have to admit I have missed writing it and it is an amazing feeling to bring those characters back to life once again. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Little brother?"

Her throat dried as she waited for her brother's response. It had been so long since she had attempted any contact with him. Following Rumina's death, she had given it a shot with hopes that the curse had been broken. Her attempt had been unsuccessful and, soon, Brianna had demanded most of her attention, time, and energy. Over the years, as her daughter grew from a toddler to a young child, she had thought of contacting him again. Every time, she would change her mind. After all, Dermott would have wanted to know where she was and she would have had to tell him about her new life.

Silence followed her greeting. She waited a few seconds before calling his name once again.

"I heard you the first time."

The sound of his voice startled her. The one she remembered had been of a child. The man who had spoken had a much deeper voice.

She wasn't sure what to say next. Everything that came to her mind rang like a poor excuse as to why she had ignored her younger brother for so long.

"I'm sorry I haven't contacted you before," she replied, aware of how lame her apologies sounded. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well."

Awkwardness filled their minds. Maeve tried to dissipate it.

"How does it feel to be human again?"

The question seemed to do the trick. Maeve immediately felt the tension dropping a few notches.

"It's been great!" Dermott replied. "But I do miss flying sometimes with the wind in my feathers! It beats walking by far!"

Maeve chuckled.

"Congratulations on defeating Rumina! It's a shame Dim-Dim had to die in the process."

For the first time in years, Maeve allowed herself to think about her late Master. A mistake on her part had forced Dim-Dim to step between Turoc and her as the Black Mage cast a spell that had taken Dim-Dim's life in a split second. Moments later, weakened by his spell, Maeve had been able to destroy the man for good.

"The crew must have been surprised to see you were actually a human."

Dermott snickered.

"Their reaction was… hilarious, to say the least. I passed out soon after my transformation but, when I came to, they were all staring at me expectantly."

Maeve smiled despite the sadness tugging at her heart. Hearing her brother speak of her former crewmates made her ache for her former life. Maybe Brianna would be old enough now to handle life on a ship. It would take her some time to get used to the lack of freedom but she would come around. Surely there would be something for a nine-year-old to do on a ship.

"How… How is everyone?"

Silence followed her question. Several seconds later, Dermott still hadn't replied. Maeve wondered if her brother had broken the connection when finally he spoke again.

"We're still searching for you, Sis. All of us."

"I'm on an island. It's called Brey. It's not a big island but there are a few villages. I live in the bigger one called Kwarzax."

"I'll inform Sinbad. At the next port, we'll ask around. I'm sure someone has heard of the Isle of Brey."

Her sadness was quickly replaced by happiness. Soon, she would see her brother again. She would see her friends and Sinbad… Sinbad would be able to meet his daughter. Her stomach tightened at the thought, but she knew it was time. She had waited long enough.

"I can't wait to see you, Dermott. There's actually something I want to show all of you when you arrive."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, Maeve, I promise. I have to go now. If I keep staring into space much longer, someone on the ship is bound to start asking questions. Listen for my call, Maeve. I'll contact you as soon as we have information on how to get to you."

As the connection broke, Maeve felt her mind re-enter her body with full-force. She gasped and swallowed painfully. Her throat had dried and her heart was beating rapidly. She got to her feet and began tidying around the kitchen. Maybe Sinbad and his crew would arrive quickly. She needed her house to be clean. It was irrational to think they could arrive the following day but it didn't matter. She couldn't sit still. Her brother and her lover would soon be coming.

* * *

Dermott gasped as his mind re-entered his body. He turned to the red-haired girl sitting beside him.

"You heard everything?" he asked, trying to calm his racing heart.

Brianna nodded.

"I didn't even need to go into a trance."

"It must mean you're a powerful sorceress, young lady."

The nine-year-old smiled, her cheeks pink with shyness.

* * *

The following morning, Maeve woke up to the sound of her daughter's voice outside her bedroom window. She sat up in her bed and listening intently but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't distinguish a second voice. Slowly, she got out of bed and quietly crept down the stairs. As she stepped inside the kitchen, Brianna closed the door behind her.

"You're up early," Maeve told her daughter.

Brianna swung around, startled.

"Mother, you scared me," the child replied, her cheeks flushed from having been caught.

"Who were you talking to?" Maeve asked as she walked to the window.

She opened the shutters and peered outside. The street was empty and silent.

"Corey was at the door."

"Before sunrise?" Maeve questioned, unconvinced by her daughter's response.

"Her father is going fishing today. She asked me if I wanted to join her."

Brianna felt a rush of heat in her cheeks once again. She didn't like lying to her mother, yet it seemed the only way she could keep her meetings with her father a secret.

"You have chores to do today, young lass," Maeve reminded her daughter as she began preparing the day's breakfast. "You neglected them in the past couple of days. There are vegetables that need picking in the garden AND the bedroom floors haven't been swept in two days. I also needed you to come to the market with me to buy some herbs and some material for your new dress. You've already outgrown the last one."

Brianna nodded obediently. It's almost as though her mother knew. It would be nearly impossible for her to meet her father with all those chores. Maybe she could beg her mother not to bring her to the market. After all, she didn't really _need_ her. But for the favor to be accepted, she'd have to do the other chores perfectly.

"Now go wash up! I'll need help with breakfast."

"Consider it done!" Brianna replied as she skipped towards the backyard.

Maybe if she pretended to be excited about her chores, her demands would be accepted.

* * *

The market was crowded, as always. Maeve pushed and shoved her way through the thick crowd to the herbalist's stand. A few spices would enrich this week's meals. It was a luxury that Maeve treated them with a few times a year. Money was scarce. She grew most of her vegetables in her backyard, along with a few herbs, poultry, and two pigs. Meals consisted mostly of different types of stew, even during the hot season which seemed to stretch for long periods of time. She sold some of her vegetables to the local shop merchants, but mostly she made her living by sewing for her neighbors. Never in her former life had Maeve thought she would one day have _this _kind oflife. Even after all these years, she hadn't grown accustomed to it. She missed the adventures Sinbad and his crew brought her. She missed practicing and doing magic. She had taught her daughter everything that she knew, but Brianna had quickly outgrown her mother in that area. Master Francis had nicely accepted the young girl free of charge, as a favor to Dim-Dim who had been a friend of his in the past.

As she rummaged through the different herbs and spices, Maeve couldn't shake the feeling that her daughter was up to something. She disappeared more often than usual and had neglected not only her chores, but also her magic. And, as always, her mind reverted back to her project: finding her brother. What if Dermott didn't find a person who knew of Brey's whereabouts? She had tried contacting him since their last conversation, a few days ago, without much luck. Was her brother blocking out her voice?

The crowd was loud. Her ears were ringing from the cacophony of voices around her. She hadn't accustomed to that part of her life either. She needed peace and quiet, which is why she had moved in her current house. It was far enough from the market that she didn't need to hear the commotion, but close enough she didn't have to walk for miles on end to get her stuff.

"Fascinating, isn't it? They've obviously…"

Maeve's head snapped up as her ears picked up on the familiar voice. She frowned as she strained to hear more but the voice had been drowned out in the hubbub around her. Leaving the herbs behind, she turned on her feet and scanned the crowd. She began walking in the direction she'd heard the voice. She was heading towards the village inn, away from her own house.

But it couldn't be. It was impossible that this voice would be on this island. Unless…

Following her instinct, she made her way to the inn, her gaze still looking around her. Inside the dark building, she stopped. As the door closed behind her, it grew quiet. Not a sound could be heard. She took a few tentative steps towards the bar and peered inside.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked behind her.

Maeve spun around to find a petite brunette dressed in yellow staring back at her.

"No, thank you," Maeve replied. "I was just looking for someone."

Leaving the woman behind her, Maeve stepped back out onto the street. As she made her way back home, all herbs forgotten, she couldn't help but wonder if her ears had played any tricks on her. Because, for a second, she had really thought she had heard Firouz's voice.


	10. Meeting The Crew

**A/N: I am back! Hope you like this chapter! It's longer than I expected!**

* * *

It was almost dawn when Brianna quietly closed the door behind her. The sun was barely visible beyond the horizon and the sky had a faint glow of pink. As she began making her way to the clearing where she would meet her father, Brianna took a deep breath and sighed. She loved being outside before dawn when her surroundings were so still and quiet. The only sound came from the wind gently blowing between the houses. She passed Corey's house and felt a twinge of guilt. What if her mother happened to cross her friend on her way to the market and learn that she wasn't at the beach with Corey's family? She didn't want to imagine how angry she would be.

The thought of an upcoming reunion between her mother and father soothed her worries. She knew it was coming very quickly. Her father had said, from the beginning, that they would take tiny steps. Today's was a big one. She would be spending the day with her father's crew on the beach in Manxa.

She had already met them, the first they had arrived. In his child's eyes, they had seemed tall, but welcoming. Nevertheless, tiny butterflies still flew restlessly in her stomach. Sinbad had told her about her other uncle, Doubar. Would he like her? Would he accept her as her uncle Dermott had done?

Her father was waiting for her as she stepped into the clearing. After miles underneath the thick branches of trees, Brianna welcomed the brightness of the clearing. Her eyes fell on her father, all thoughts of her mother and Sinbad's crew gone. She ran into his arms and he crushed her into a bear hug.

"I heard you paid a little visit to your uncle Dermott," Sinbad stated as he released his daughter from his arms.

The pair sat down on the dewy grass. Brianna shivered at the cold touch.

"I had to. Mother was going to contact him."

"Did she contact him?"

Brianna nodded.

"But Uncle Dermott lied. He said you were sailing and that you would stop at the next port to ask your way to our island."

Sinbad felt a twinge of guilt. Being reunited with his sister is what had kept Dermott driven to sail for the past decade. If it hadn't been in hopes of finding his long lost sister, the former hawk would have asked to be dropped off at the nearest port and would never have been heard of again. Sinbad would have lost not only a great crewmate (after his transformation, Dermott had managed to keep the acute eyesight he'd had as a hawk), but also a friend and his only connection to Maeve. He also knew how important Dermott had been to his older sister. Sinbad would never forget the day he had seen Maeve in tears after she thought she had lost Dermott for ever to the Vorgon.

"Are you nervous about meeting my crew?"

Brianna shook her head in spite of the butterflies fluttering around.

"I already met them. They seemed nice. I just worry they won't like me."

Sinbad pulled his daughter to him.

"Of course they will!"

The sounds of footsteps reached their ears. Father and daughter pulled away before turning their heads in the direction of the noise. Soon, voices echoed in the empty air around them. Sinbad got to his feet. Brianna did the same.

"I don't understand why we had to be up so early!" Doubar's voice could be heard saying. "It's not like the sea is going to disappear after sunrise."

Sinbad glanced at his daughter and smiled.

"Doubar has never been a morning person," he whispered to Brianna.

"I'm sure Sinbad had a very good reason," Bryn replied.

Soon, the foursome could be seen stepping out into the clearing. Brianna suddenly felt the urge to turn around and head back home, but she stood her ground. After all, she had inherited her mother's courage, as Dim-Dim had often said to her as a young child.

"Seriously, Sinbad, what are we doing here so early?" Doubar demanded, walking towards his brother.

His eyes suddenly shifted to the red-haired child beside his brother.

"And what in the world is that child doing here?"

Sinbad and Brianna exchanged a glance before Sinbad turned to his friends.

"Well, she is the reason why we are here so early. This is my daughter, Brianna."

A stunned silence fell above the crew. No one spoke a word while the announcement was slowly processed.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard correctly," Firouz said. "You said this is your daughter? But how…?"

"Maeve gave birth to her nine years ago. I, myself, only found out shortly after our arrival."

"This is Maeve's daughter?" Doubar replied, pointing at the child. "But Maeve was still with Dim-Dim nine years ago. How…?"

Sinbad then went on telling them about Arianna. He skipped over some details, not wanting his daughter to hear inappropriate things. Brianna followed the story quietly and the conversation that followed afterwards. The adults spoke as though she was invisible and it was only when all of their questions had been that they seem to remember her presence.

Brianna stared shyly back at them as five pair of eyes looked back at her. She wasn't sure what to say. Remembering Sinbad's initial reaction at the discovery of an unknown daughter, she had assumed the rest of his crew would react the same way. It was why she was so surprised when she suddenly felt the ground being swept off from under her feet.

"Ah-ha! I have a niece!" Doubar roared as he crushed her into a hug.

"Doubar, put her down. She doesn't even know who you are," Sinbad told his brother as he chuckled at his sibling's reaction.

"I'm your uncle Doubar," he then introduced himself to the young girl. "You look just like your mother."

Brianna smiled shyly.

"I get told that a lot."

Doubar chuckled once again before pulling his niece into another embrace.

"Where is Dermott?" Sinbad asked, suddenly noticing his friend's absence.

"He stayed in the village," Firouz replied.

"He met a woman," Doubar added, winking Sinbad's way. "He probably wanted to spend a little quality…"

"Okay, I think I know what you mean," Sinbad cut him off once more, hoping his daughter wouldn't ask any questions.

"He said he would be joining us later this morning," Bryn explained, her eyes never leaving Brianna.

When she had embarked on the Nomad more than a decade earlier, she had immediately felt attracted to the ship's captain. Over the years, she had hoped he would have forgotten about his long lost sorceress. Eventually, she had given up. Even with their occasional kisses and nights spent together, looking at the child standing before her and seeing the way Sinbad looked at her, she knew she had never truly belonged to him.

"Where is your mother, Brianna?" Doubar asked his niece. "It's been so long since we have seen her! How come she isn't with us?"

Doubar looked inquisitively at his younger brother. Sinbad simply looked away. At that instant, Doubar knew that Maeve had no idea they were on the same island.

"Can't we just spend some quality time all together? For today, all I want is to spend a relaxing day at the beach. I'll use that time to check up on the Nomad while we're there, just to make sure it's doing okay."

The crew exchanged looks and Sinbad heard some snickering.

"What?" he demanded.

"We just knew you wouldn't last two weeks without visiting your ship," Bryn replied, a smile tugging at her lips.

Sinbad rolled his eyes before setting off towards the trail that would lead them to Manxa and, eventually, to the coast.

"Very funny, guys."

The snickering turned into a loud roar.

The crew set down the path. Brianna hung in front of the group between her father and her uncle. She tried her best to answer all of her uncle's questions. As they made their way to Manxa, she told them about her life in Kwarzax, her magic lessons with her Master, and the days spent at the cave, the clearing or the beach with her friends. She talked about her life with Dim-Dim (what she remembered of it) and how they had come to live on the isle of Brey. Sinbad merely listened to the tales he already knew, only happy to see that his crewmates had immediately accepted his daughter into their group. His mind even began to wander out to the sea that slowly approaching. He tried not to imagine his reunion with Maeve. The mere thought of it made his stomach clench painfully. He knew she wouldn't be happy about the sneaking around behind her back. Yet, the thought of never seeing her again, of not spending the rest of life with her, made his stomach hurt even more.

And there was his desire to keep sailing. He really thought he'd needed a break from the life on the sea, but two weeks into retirement, he already missed it. Would Maeve agree to live on the Nomad? He could show their daughter the world. Maybe they could even extend their family by one or two children.

Soon, the salty scent of the sea reached his nostrils and he immediately felt his entire body relax. It was nearing mid-day. Brianna tugged at her father's hand.

"I'm hungry…"

Sinbad nodded. They entered the town inn. Brianna was immediately recognized as Maeve's daughter and the crew was brought more food than they could afford.

"Seems like our Maeve is famous on the island," Doubar whispered to Firouz as they ate the food piling up in front of them.

Immediately after their meal, they set off towards the coast once again.

The beach was empty. The crew settled down on the warm sand, a few feet away from the waves. A soft breeze blew around them, making the intense heat of the sun more tolerable.

Brianna giggled as she listened to them complain about the heat.

"What?" Bryn asked, unsure why the little girl was laughing.

"It is still the cold season," Brianna informed them.

"This is _cold_?" Sinbad replied, surprised.

"In the Southern part of Brey, during the cold season, it gets very cold at night, but hot rapidly by mid-day," Brianna explained, using the same words Master Francis had said to teach her about the weather patterns of Brey.

"We did notice it was cold at night. Then, what is considered _hot_ season?" Firouz asked, interestedly.

"It's hot…" Brianna replied, bluntly, as though the scientist's question was absurd. "Night and day."

"How much time until it's the hot season?" Sinbad asked, wondering if he wanted to be there when it came.

Brianna pondered the question for a few moments before answering. Master Francis had her study astronomy and weather patterns. From what she had learned from her astronomy lessons, constellations changed throughout the year. The stars she had seen a few nights earlier had been those of cold season as it neared the hot season. She tried to remember what her Master had said about the transition between the two seasons but she couldn't remember.

"I can't remember. Master Francis told me, but I forgot."

"Well, it doesn't matter. For now, it is still cold season and I am not going to swim in frozen water," Firouz said as he lay down on the warm sand.

"Well, I want to!" Doubar replied. "And children do as well!"

Without warning, he picked up his niece and flung her over his shoulder.

"Uncle Doubar?!" Brianna cried, surprised and a little nervous about what was to come.

Doubar felt a tug at his heart at being called "uncle". He smiled.

"Yes, lass?"

"What are you doing?"

Doubar simply chuckled as an answer. Seconds later, Brianna felt the cold contact of the water underneath her as she was dropped into the sea under the amused stares of Sinbad and Doubar.

* * *

Maeve woke up to find her home quiet. Brianna had informed her the previous night that she would be leaving early to spend the day at the beach in Manxa with Corey and her family. At first, Maeve had found the information bizarre. Corey's family took a yearly trip to Manxa but it wasn't until later in the hot season. But Maeve had dismissed the thought pretty quickly. She would take advantage of alone time to fulfill an important mission.

She had gotten the idea after talking to Master Francis many years ago. He had informed her of an oracle, locked into a cave, not far from the village. The oracle had the power to show anyone, anywhere, as long as the event had already happened or was taking place in the present.

At first, she had made the decision to stay clear from it. Brianna was still quite young and she wanted her to grow up on solid land, away from the deadly waves, and get a magical education before setting off to adventure. For the past year, though, Maeve had had to fight the urge to use it. Brianna had become much more independent, going off on her own with Corey and Laura, leaving Maeve plenty of time to think. She wanted to know what her brother looked like today; the last time she had seen him, he had been a young boy. She wanted to see Sinbad's face. Maybe it would give her the courage to go back to him and confess what she had done.

On this sunny day, Maeve had decided that she had been passive long enough. She had lost her sense of adventure, settling into a life that she despised. She longed to be back on the sea with the man she loved, her daughter by her side, travelling the world and discovering new lands. She glanced over at her vegetable garden with great disdain. How could she have let herself live that kind of domestic for so long?

She set off immediately after getting dressed. She would eat later. She wasn't expecting her daughter before sundown, giving her plenty of time to go to the oracle and back, and prepare her next move. The oracle wouldn't give her the exact location of her friends but, at least, she would know what they looked like, 12 years later.

Life was slowly starting to rise in the quiet streets. Down the road, a woman was already hanging out some wet clothes. The sky showed no signs of clouds which meant it would be a perfect day to hang some clothes. She would do some laundry herself when she got back.

She reached the cave easily enough and magically pushed the stone aside. She stepped inside the musky, humid cave. Gravel crunched under her feet and she had to lower her head to prevent it from hitting the rocky ceiling. Ahead, a large stone bowl on a pedestal casted a faint glow against the walls of the cave.

The water in the bowl was still and clear. Waving her hand once over it, she spoke the incantation Master Francis had given to her.

"Show me Dermott," she added.

Tiny waves formed in the basin and images spun out of control. Several seconds later, it settled on the face of her sleeping brother. Maeve couldn't help the smile that stretched across her lips. Her brother had turned into a handsome man, she thought, proudly. A woman turned on her side in the image to face her brother. Maeve was surprised. She hadn't expected Dermott to be accompanied in his bed. For some reason, she had never thought of her brother. To her, he was still the little boy who followed her around their parents' farm.

Not wanting to see more than she ought to, she swept her hand above the wave and said "Enough". The image hadn't given her much information except that Dermott had seemed like the spitting image of their father. Whilst she had inherited her mother's red hair, Dermott had taken on his father's appearance with his golden brown hair.

She repeated the same steps for Sinbad. This time, her heart skipped more than just one beat as she laid her eyes on the man she loved for the first time in almost ten years. His hair was still long, though tiny streaks of gray now colored his dark brown hair. He was staring ahead at something, a smile on his lips that reached his eyes.

Seeing the happiness in his eyes, Maeve wondered for the first time in years if he had married. She couldn't quite seeing him settling down in one place and being married, but so many years had passed since the last time she had seen him. She immediately pushed the thought away and simply enjoyed her first glimpse of him in a decade.

He was sitting outside. The sky above him was blue and wind blew in his hair. She squinted and deciphered some sand around him. Nothing else could help her figure out where he was. Instead, she simply stared at him. She wondered how she would explain Brianna to him when they finally met again. Would he be happy? Or would he be angry with her for keeping it a secret all those years? After all, not only had she lied and used a cover to meet him one night ten years earlier, but she had kept secret their child. She knew she would be mad if something similar had happened to her.

Letting out a long sigh, she ran her hand above the water. The word "Enough" caught in her throat and the water remained the same. She knew she couldn't stay here indefinitely. She needed to get back home and plan out her next move. She would contact Dermott. Of course, she would give me an hour or two to wake up (she chuckled at the thought of her brother having a woman in his life) before attempting any kind of communication. She would ask him where they were and tell them to wait there. She would go to them. But for that to happen, she needed to head back home. Yet, she couldn't tear her gaze away from her former captain.

A movement in the water caught her attention. Sinbad was getting to his feet, his eyes never leaving whatever he was looking at. A sense of foreboding crept upon her spine. The area seemed familiar. The tall grass behind him swayed in the wind. On his right was a large rock she hadn't seen previously. A large rock she was familiar with; a large rock that seemed to welcome any travelers who docked their ship in the port of Manxa.

Her heart began racing quickly. Was Sinbad already in Brey? Had he been here when she had contacted Dermott or had they just happened to dock in the port a few days ago?

Suddenly, her thoughts shifted to Brianna. If Sinbad was on the beach, it meant he was around Corey's family. They loved that part of the coast and usually settled down near that same rock on their annual trip. Would she notice to similarities between Brianna and her? After all, her daughter was her spitting image at the same age.

_Okay, calm down, Maeve. You don't even know for sure they are here. Plenty of beaches have rocks, sand, and grass. It doesn't mean he is here in Brey._

Yet, she couldn't shake away the feeling that the father of her child was nearby but she wasn't going to barge in on Corey's family to check up on that fact. She would wait for Brianna's return and ask her about her day. She'd ask if anyone else was there and she would then know.

She walked out of the cave. The wind had picked up and, after the humid temperature of the cave, she gladly accepted it. Her heart was still beating from what she had seen in the oracle. She tried to push the thought aside but the image kept coming back to her.

The walk back seemed to take forever. She simply wanted to get on with her day and forget what she had seen in the water. She was turning onto her street when she stopped dead in her tracks. A few feet ahead, Corey was running towards the market. Frowning, she called out after her daughter's friends. What was Corey doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be at the beach?

Corey whipped around at the sound of her name.

"Oh, hi Miss Maeve" the child replied, hurriedly. "Sorry I don't have time to talk. I am late for my lesson with Master Francis."

Maeve's eyebrows shot upwards. Then, suddenly, Corey seemed to realize her mistake and a small "oh" escaped her lips. Maeve quickly walked up to the little girl.

"Care to explain," Maeve demanded.

Corey looked away. She knew her friend would now be in trouble. She had promised to keep the secret, but not if it meant Maeve would be angry with her. The young sorceress looked around her. There was nowhere to run. And, even if she did run away, Maeve had the power over the elements. She would simply use the windy weather to create a wind barrier that would prevent from going anywhere.

"Where is Brianna?" Maeve asked, when Corey still didn't answer. "She said she was going with you to the beach."

"What is going on here?"

A man's voice behind them made them turn around. Corey's father was rapidly approaching. Maeve could tell he was angry.

"Corey is late for her lesson. If you will please leave her alone, she needs to go!"

Maeve felt the anger rising inside of her.

"I am not going anywhere until she explains herself!"

"What are you talking about, woman?"

"You tell me! My daughter tells me she is spending the day with your family at the beach and yet, I find you and your daughter here, at home. _Where is my daughter__?"_

The man's eyes shifted from his neighbor to his daughter.

"Corey?" he simply said, expectantly. "Anything you want to tell us?"

Corey knew she was betraying her friend's trust but there was no way around it.

"She didn't want you to know," she explained, turning her gaze towards Maeve. "Not right away, anyway. She was going to tell you. Soon."

"What do you mean she didn't want me to know?" Maeve asked, though she already knew the answer. "Where is she?"

Corey simply lowered her head.

"Speak, Corey!" her father ordered her, raising his voice.

"She really is at the beach, Miss Maeve. Just not with us."

"With who, then?"

Though Maeve already knew the answer, the words that came out of the child's mouth caught her off guard.

* * *

**Uh oh! I smell trouble! Poor Maeve, I feel bad for her.**


End file.
